


Yes, Head Detective Lassiter

by libgirl9



Series: Head Detective [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Shawn, First Time, M/M, Top!Lassiter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libgirl9/pseuds/libgirl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shawn finally makes his move on Lassiter, will Lassi be receptive?</p><p>Originally written April 17, 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Head Detective Lassiter

I didn’t know what to do.

I had tried everything that would normally work with someone I was interested in, but it all failed dismally. So I had resorted to the absolute pit of advice-giving…my father. “So, Henry. Say I like someone, and they don’t like me back. They in fact seem to hate me. Unbelievable, I know, but true. What should I do?”

Henry turned from cleaning the grill with a quizzical look on his face. “You must really be in a load of shit if you’ve come to me for advice. I assume that as the kids say, you like like this person?” “Yes, Henry, your keen grasp of teen slang hasn’t failed you yet.” “And you say they hate you? Well, that shows that you finally like someone with a brain, instead of those usual twits you date who appear to hang on your every demented word.” I sighed. “As much fun as it is to sit around listening to your insults, either give me some pithy Dad advice or I’m leaving. Gus and Jules have already failed me, so I’m scraping the bottom of the barrel here.” Henry glared at me, then smirked, never a good sign. “Well, all I can tell you is to man up, Princess, and try your best. Lassiter won’t come to you, you know, you’ll have to seduce him.” 

At my dropped jaw and googley-eyed look of surprise, Henry’s smirk got even bigger. “What? Who said it was Lassi? Was it Gus? Cause he lies, you know…” “Come on, kid. I knew first time I saw the two of you together how you felt about him, and I bet everyone else with a brain in their heads does too. Do you have to somehow touch the man every time you have one of those stupid visions? You’re like a frickin’ puppy the way you follow him around.” I gave up all dignity, figuring it was gone anyway. “Do you think I have any chance with him?” Henry cocked his head. “I dunno. If I was him, I woulda shot you ages ago. So maybe you do. And he just might have snuck a look at your ass yesterday during the press conference.” Okay, that shot my confidence level up about a thousand percent. Time to come up with a plan. Or maybe have some dessert. Henry had bought a double chocolate cake.

*

It was time to set my carefully designed plan into action. 

Gus and Jules were sort of in on the plan, to the point that they knew to keep people away from the break room. Lassi was in there getting his coffee, since Jules had been curiously absent from her desk when he usually had her get his coffee at 3:00. Not that I had a little section of my brain devoted solely to Lassi trivia like that of course…it was a huge section. Everyone else had pretty much cleared out, though, once they figured out the two of us were in there alone. Lassi does love to yell at me, given any reason at all. Or no reason at all. But I was now hopeful that it was just repressed lust for my body expressed through anger. Lassi was doctoring his coffee with the requisite cream and sugar, and I leaned up against the counter in what I was hoping constituted a casual-type manner with my pineapple smoothie.

“So, Lassi. You did a great job arresting that guy early this morning.” For once we had been in agreement on who the guilty party was in a case, and I had eagerly presented Lassi with a vision. Although Gus had been totally wrong, and I didn’t act at all like a puppy bringing a stick to his master to play fetch. Silly GusGus. Lassi glared at me. “Are you mocking me?” Crap. Not going the right way. Backtrack fast as you can, Shawn. “Of course I’m not mocking you, Lassi! I would never mock you. Although the word ‘mock’ sounds really bizarre if you say it too many times in a row…Anyway, I just have visions, you’re the one who has to arrest the guilty people and get them locked up and fill out paperwork and give me that Angry Glare that makes my jeans inappropriately tight.” I stopped to take a breath and noticed that Lassi had stopped glaring at me and was looking at me like I had just told him I smacked around toddlers and ritually shredded the flag every weekend. Okay, brain, run back what you just said…oh shit. This was the kind of trouble I ran into with a mouth that worked overtime.

Wow, that was about as far from a smooth pickup as I thought I could get. And Lassi had stopped looking freaked out and just looked pissed. I set down my smoothie and started to edge away. Sadly, I wasn’t quick enough. He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me up against the wall. “Do you think that was funny, Spencer? I’m sure you think it’s quite amusing to taunt me, but don’t push me too far or you won’t like the results.” Every few words, Lassi had been squeezing my shoulders harder with his hands and edging closer. Gus had always said I was a freak for ‘provoking’ Lassi, but he just didn’t understand how sexy the man was. Especially when he was throwing me against walls and invading my personal space. I always got hard when he did that, and not just because he generally used the Angry Glare. At the end of this threat (with Angry Glare included!), Lassi was practically nose-to-nose with me. This was both the closest Lassi had ever willingly been to me, and the longest he had stayed near me. 

I’d like to say that I decided this was it, time to take Henry's advice and go for what I wanted, but my actual brain had nothing to do with it. I smelled Lassi’s scent (soap, gun oil, and coffee), and felt the heat of his body that close to mine, and my brain shut down. I let out what I can only describe as a porn star groan, and thrust my hard-on forwards, grabbing his hips and pulling them forwards to meet mine. After a second, his hands slid down to lock onto mine, removing them from his hips and pinning them against the wall. I looked up at him, and his blue eyes were completely shocked. “Holy shit, Spencer. You weren’t joking, were you?” Since he didn’t shove me away and didn’t look disgusted, I assumed that he was okay with this. “Absolutely not joking, Lassi. If you’d stop holding me back, I could show you how much I’m not joking.” Then I took a chance and licked a delicate trail up his neck.

Instead of moaning, Lassi growled, this completely feral sound that was about as far from his normal uptight image as you could get. Then he hurled me around so my face was against the wall. I managed to get into the standard prisoner pose before he snugged himself up against me. Lassi used one arm to brace himself against the wall, and the other went around my stomach, pulling my hips back towards him and settling his cock up against my ass. Just knowing I made Lassi hard…it was better than solving my first case, and actually feeling his erection against me was better than a whole month of solved cases. I’m pretty sure I moaned again. Then Lassi leaned in close and started talking, and my idea of how sexy the man was had to be drastically revised upwards. “I hadn’t realized just how easy you were, Spencer. Or that you were even bi. I’d see you go off with all those different girls after teasing me all day at work and it made me furious. Did you sit on my lap hoping something like this would happen?” I groaned out a yes. His hand moved down from my stomach to my erection, and started rubbing me through my jeans.

“You said it makes you hard when I glare at you. Do you like it when I pin you against the wall?” Another yes-filled groan and he unbuttoned the top button of my jeans. “I wonder…are you this submissive in all your relationships with men?” Submissive? Me? No way. I’m always in charge. Except for how I like Lassi to boss me around…and manhandle me…oh, shit. “You didn’t answer me, Spencer.” And he moved his hand back up to my stomach. “Oh, god, Lassi, please touch me again. No, I haven’t ever been submissive with anyone else. You know how much I like to be in charge.” His hand moved back down and he unzipped my jeans. “I know. But I think at this point, you would let me do just about anything, wouldn’t you, Spencer? And to prove that, from now on, I want you to answer all questions with either ‘no, Head Detective Lassiter’ or ‘yes, Head Detective Lassiter’. Do you understand, Spencer?” Next thing you know, he’d have me in a dog collar. Okay, that one probably shouldn’t have turned me on. “Yes, Head Detective Lassiter.” Wow, that was definitely the right answer. I could feel his cock getting even harder against me. “So let’s see what you’re willing to do. Would you let me fuck you against this wall?” An image of that flashed across my brain, and my head thudded against the wall. “Yes, Head Detective Lassiter.” His hand pulled my cock out of my boxers and started to stroke me. 

“On the table?” I groaned and pressed back against his hard-on. “Yes, Head Detective Lassiter.” Harder, faster stroking that was quickly bringing me close to the edge. “Would you get down on your knees and blow me in one of the interrogation rooms?” “Yes, Head Detective Lassiter.” Oh, my god, the things Lassi could do with just one hand. “Would you let me cuff you to my bed?” “Yes, Head Detective Lassiter.” At the mention of both Lassi’s cuffs, a personal kink favorite of mine, and the mention of his bed, a suggestion that we might continue this long enough for me to see his bedroom, I almost came. But Lassi stopped stroking me, and used his fingers as a makeshift cock ring. I mindlessly thrust against him a few times, and then he started talking again. “Stop that Spencer. Be good. Otherwise, I’ll have to punish you.” I groaned in pleasure at the idea of Lassi punishing me. To this day, I deny all knowledge of the thought that crossed my brain of me in a Catholic school girl uniform bent over a desk in front of Lassi, skirt flipped up. “That’s okay, Lassi.” He half-laughed. “I meant I wouldn’t let you come. Would you let me punish you? Spank you? Cane you? Whip you?” “Oh, god, yes, Head Detective Lassiter.” He started stroking again, and then flickered his tongue over my neck. He whispered, “Come now” in my ear, and then bit down hard on my neck. Needless to say, I came all over the wall.

When he had wrung me dry, Lassi pulled his hand up to his mouth and licked it clean. I had craned my head to the side so I could see him. He cleaned off his hand just as efficiently as he did everything else, and the sight of his tongue licking my seed off his hand was almost enough to get me hard again. I arched back against him; rubbing in what I hoped was a sensual way. “You mentioned something about me getting down on my knees for you?” Lassi tucked me back into my boxers and zipped my pants back up. He dragged his tongue over the bite he had left on my throat, which made the rest of my body tremble. “No, Spencer.” Crap. I was good with my tongue! “But you haven’t come yet, Lassi…um, Head Detective Lassiter.” He did that little half-laugh again that I was rapidly growing to love. “I’m not going to come here in the station. Besides, the first time, I don’t want to come in your mouth.” Quickly my brilliant brain worked out that if he didn’t come in the station, but he did want to come (in!) with me, that would necessitate our getting together outside work. Sweet!

I pushed myself off the wall and turned around to look at him face-on. “Quit grinning like an idiot, Spencer. We keep this between the two of us, all right?” Silly Lassi. Like Gus and Jules wouldn’t know I got some by my joie de vive. Or by the enormous love bite that was sure to be darkening up on my neck. Still, I tilted my head up at him and used my best breathy sex voice, the one that caresses every word like they’re covered in honey. “Whatever you say, Head Detective Lassiter.” His gorgeous eyes darkened and he hauled me over close to him by the front of my shirt. “Tease. I’m sure you know where I live, Spencer. I’ll call you tonight after I’m finished here, and you will meet me at my house to continue this. And don’t even think about sneaking into my house and doing something girly like lighting candles all over or playing mood music. I’m not one of the girls you romance and then blow off. Shower at your house, and eat dinner there. And for god’s sake, don’t go home and masturbate all day long. I have plans for you.” And then he gave me a semi-gentle shove backwards.

He walked right out of the room then, eyes flashing that bright blue like he’d won a major fight. Huh, like I was such an easy lay he didn’t even need to wait for an answer. Of course, when it came to Lassi that was totally true, but I had apparently lost any leverage I could have had in the relationship. Could I call it a relationship when he’d only jerked me off and made an appointment for sex that night? Yep, I decided I could in my own little Lassi fantasy world. I turned to get my smoothie and was confronted with the wall. Or rather with the mess I had made all over the wall. “Oh, my dear smoothie, it is a far far better thing you do…” and with a sigh of anguish I took off the lid and flung it all over my mess. That way I didn’t have to clean up, and I could keep my Lassi feared. I put on what Gus calls my “stupid fake psychic face that’s going to get us arrested eventually” and stormed out into the main room. 

“Lassi, you could have just said you didn’t want a sip of my delicious pineapple smoothie. You didn’t have to throw it all over the wall like that. Now I have to go get another one.” He glared at me from his desk, but I thought I saw a hint of admiration in his eyes. “Spencer, I did say that. Twice. And if it gets you out of the station, I’m ecstatic that I threw it on the wall. Even though I meant to throw it over you.” I made a shocked face, and as soon as he turned his head back to his paperwork, tilted my own head so Gus and Jules could see my neck. I thought Gus’s eyes were going to fall out of his head. “Come on, Gus. I know when I’m not wanted.” I knew I had to get Gus out of there quick. He’s such a bad liar. You’d think he could have picked up something from me, but no. “Uh, bye sweetie. See you for dinner?” And Gus and Jules made appropriate little kissy faces at each other for a minute or so, and then the Psych team left the station. Poor Gus tried to question me, but the idea of gay sex, particularly gay sex that involves Lassi, squicks him out, so I cleaned it all up for him and just said that I was going over to see Lassi that night and that it was going well.

*

Lassi called me from his house. 

“Spencer. Come to my house. Unless you’ve changed your mind.” For the first time I heard uncertainty in his voice. How sweet. Lassi wasn’t sure how much I wanted him when I wasn’t there begging for it like this afternoon. But I liked my Lassi dominant. “I can be there in fifteen minutes on my bike, Head Detective Lassiter. Do you want me to come to your front door or back door?” So I might have spent a few extra seconds on the word come. And used the sexy voice. There’s no crime in that. “Pull your bike into the garage, Spencer and close the garage door. And stop being a cock tease. Do you know what happens to cock teases?” And with that he hung up, back in charge. Just hearing Lassi say cock was enough to make me hard. Did you ever try to ride a motorcycle with an erection? I don’t recommend it. But I did want to know what happens to cock teases in Lassi’s world.

I pulled in, and put down the garage door. The inside door opened, and Lassi stood there, unbuttoned dress shirt showing a wife-beater and a glass of Scotch in his hand. How can the entire station not be down on their knees for this man at any and every opportunity? I took off my helmet, dropping it over a handlebar and slowly started towards him. His eyes raked over me, and then he disappeared back into the house. I followed, shutting the door behind me. We passed through a kitchen, where I saw the Scotch bottle, then into a living room decorated with the usual sort of cop furniture. Big, comfy armchairs and sofas, the kind you can rest on after a hard day. Lassi dropped into an armchair, which sadly was not big enough for two, so I followed my newly discovered, Lassi-inspired, submissive instinct, and dropped to my knees in front of him.

“Lassi-Lassiter…what do you want me to do? You said in the break room that I would let you do anything to me. I thought about that this afternoon, and I did what you said. I didn’t jack off at all, even though the thought of finally getting to have sex with you tonight kept me at least half-hard all afternoon no matter what I was doing.” By this point I had started to slide my hands up his thighs, unbearably eager to touch his cock. But then he slid forward out of the seat and finally kissed me. And to think I thought he was good with his hands! His lips…the firm pressure against my own, the taste of aged scotch in my mouth as his tongue glided against mine…it was the best kiss that I’d ever had. And that’s saying something. He pulled away much too soon, smoothing a hand down my chest. “Follow me, Spencer.”

We went into what I quickly realized was his bedroom. Lassi had moved what looked like a dining room chair into the room and there was a black box on top of the low dresser. He sat down, and that half smile quirked up one side of his mouth. “You want something to do? Okay. First, strip. Don’t make it fancy, just slow.” First? What was I going to do after I stripped? Oh god, he was still wearing his holster and gun…I had been right on the edge of a full erection since I got there, and this pushed me over. I was a very very sick man. Okay, strip. I could do this. I could do anything for Lassi. “You’re staring at my gun. Do I need to take it off?” “No, no, no. It doesn’t bother me at all.” Oh, way to go Shawn, you didn’t sound at all freaky there. Shit, he took it off. Then he took off his dress shirt, and draped it on the door behind him, and slid his shoulder holster back on.

“Some other time we’ll explore that little kink of yours further. Now take off your clothes.” I started with my shirt, slowly peeling it off and tossing it in a corner. Next my shoes and socks. I sucked in a breath, and then reached for the top of my jeans. Button-fly, of course, the coolest of all jeans. Unbuttoned…then slide them to my thighs…bend over and down to the knees…then feet and step out. I picked them up and turned and tossed them into the same corner. I put my hands at the waistband of my boxers and Lassi interrupted. “Come here, Shawn.” I walked over to the chair, completely self-conscious about my erection, which was now leaking precome out onto my shorts. “A little excited aren’t you? But then you’re always excited about something. Even if it’s a fake vision.” I would have protested, but then he opened the black box. Not about the fake vision comment. Lassi had always seen through that disguise. But if I protested, I might not have gotten to see what was in the box. And that really would have been a crime. 

“We need to keep you from coming too quickly. Take off your shorts, Spencer.” And then he pulled a cock ring out of the box and strapped it around me, quickly and almost impersonally. “Now it’s time for your second task, Spencer. Take this lube, lie down on the bed, and stretch yourself.” I took the lube, and then just looked at him for a second. When was he going to touch me again? Why couldn’t he stretch me? I wanted his fingers inside me. “You’re a exhibitionist, aren’t you Spencer? You said you would do anything. I want to watch you stretch yourself open for me. And then I’ll fuck you till you scream.” It was a damn good thing I was wearing a cock ring. That last line just about made my eyes roll back in my head.

I eagerly climbed onto the bed, lubed up my right hand, and arranged myself so that Lassi could see me clearly. Then I proceeded like I did almost every night, but this time with an audience. It was a little hard to remember not to say Lassi instead of Lassiter, but his eyes burning blue as he stared at me helped. I started with one finger, then gradually moved up to two, and then by the end I was thrusting three in and out of myself, moaning his name and running my other hand over my chest tweaking my nipples. “Lassiter…please, now…want you in me…please…” He stood up abruptly, and started shucking off his clothes and I got more frantic, babbling at him. “Want me on my back or my stomach? Need you now…” Finally he stood before me naked, and I couldn’t believe how lucky I was. I knew Lassi worked out, but damn! I thought he was lanky, but he was all wiry muscle. And a very hard cock that looked very eager to make my acquaintance. Lassi grabbed a condom out the black box, and slipped it on. “I’ve seen how flexible you are. I want you on your back.” 

He got in the bed and I ran a lubed hand over his cock. Return of the Growl. I’ve decided that the Growl is even better than the Angry Glare. He slid a hand down one of my thighs and raised it so that my knee was up off to the side of my chest. I took the initiative and raised my other leg up as well. Slowly, slowly, Lassi slid into me, filling me completely. For a second, it was too much, but I took a deep breath and concentrated on what was happening. Then he bit my neck on the other side, moved a smidge and hit my prostate and I moaned and it was all good. Actually it was amazing. And then the fucking started in earnest. I have no idea why his stupid wife left him. Lassi is better in the sack than anyone I’ve ever slept with, man or woman. And I’ve slept with a whole, whole, whole, lot of people.

It seemed like every single stroke in and out went over my prostate. For a while I was crying out his whole last name, then I lost it and was saying ‘Lassi’, then it just went into mindless moaning. Along with the fucking, his mouth was all over me, interrupting my cries, licking my neck, my chest…I don’t think I could survive prolonged foreplay with Lassi without spontaneously combusting. The hand that he wasn’t bracing himself up with was stroking my cock and in my head I cursed whatever evil bastard invented cock rings. Lassi was right, soon enough the moaning did turn into screaming. It was a damn good thing that I wasn’t an anal sex virgin. Even so, the pounding he was giving me was going to leave me sore the next day. And I was so incredibly glad of that. Suddenly he undid the cock ring, stroking me and thrusting hard into me as he came. I came just a few seconds afterwards, when he bit my neck again. After a few moments, he eased out and laid beside me on the bed, removing the condom and tossing it into a bedside trashcan. I draped myself over him, wanting to stay physically connected. I fell asleep for a few hours, and I think Lassi did too, although he was awake when I woke back up. He was just coming out of the bathroom, and when he looked a little hesitant, I patted the bed beside me.

When I could rouse myself out of the post-sex/sleep stupor, I tried to think of something to say. Something other than ‘oh god, please have sex with me every single moment we aren’t working, eating or sleeping.’ That might have seemed a little too desperate after our first time together, especially since I still wasn’t sure then if Lassiter actually liked me, or was just tolerating me for sex. “I think you might be a vampire, Lassiter. I know I’m a tasty treat, but you really like to bite me.” And who said I wasn’t a master of brilliant conversation? Lassi turned on his side, cocking an eyebrow at me and smirking. Ooh, a double threat! “Well, Spencer, since you come every time I do, I’m going to assume that you like it, too.” I think I might have blushed a little bit at that. Then his eyes went dark and wild. “Besides, I’m marking you. For the moment, at least, you’re mine. Do you understand what I mean by that?” I understood this to be his subtle warning that as long as we were having sex, he wouldn’t tolerate me sleeping around. “Hell, Lassi, as long as I can have sex with you, I don’t want anyone else. And you can ‘mark’ me anywhere you want.”

I had been hoping he would miss my slip-up in calling him Lassi just now and earlier, but there was a reason the man was the Head Detective. “Why do you call me Lassi, Spencer? I know you don’t have any respect for cops or for me personally, you show that every day by pretending to be a psychic, but why did you start calling me Lassi?” Now his eyes were just tired and sort of sad, the way they were after every meeting with his divorce lawyer. “Lassi…Lassiter, I do respect you. Otherwise I would have worked out some way to get you fired. And I do respect cops. Henry made sure of that. Even though he isn’t exactly one of my favorite people.” I straddled Lassi, and kissed his beautiful mouth until he responded, cradling my face in his large hands. “I was raised by a cop, Lassiter. I know the kind of toll it takes on a person. Not just the mindless paperwork, but also the unsolved cases, the desperate families who just want the justice that you can’t find. I’m a constant disappointment to Henry because he thinks I’m too damn lazy to be a cop. But I’m just not brave enough to face that every day. So why not have a little business like mine, where I can pick and choose my clients? It takes away a lot of the worry and stress.”

Now I got several sweet kisses, with those magic hands running up and down my sides. Sweet, maybe it was sex time again! “If only all the recruits knew what you know. Then maybe we could have a police force to be really proud of. Or maybe we would be down to a skeleton force. And for the record, I think you’re very brave. Stupid at times, with the choices you make, going into possibly dangerous situations, but brave. And as sneaky as you are around the station, you’re anything but lazy. But you didn’t answer all of my questions, Spencer. What prompted you to call me Lassi?” His compliments had given me a nice warm glow inside that I thought I would revisit the next time Henry yelled at me for throwing away all his training. I gave him another kiss, and prepared to explain the meaning of ‘Lassi’.

“Haven’t you noticed that the only people I have consistent name-based nicknames for are the people I’m closest to? Like Gus? And Jules? And you? I see Chief Vick almost as much as I see you and Jules, but I don’t have a nickname for her. All your names were so boring and they didn’t show your personality. What kind of parent saddles a child with ‘Burton Guster’? Obviously I had to save him from that name as soon as we became friends, and thus ‘Gus’ was born. While ‘Juliet O’Hara’ is nice enough, and O’Hara is a good last name for a cop, as a first name ‘Juliet’ is much too whimsical. So, a friendly little nickname like ‘Jules’, which could stand for several names. Not that I can think of any at the moment. And your name? Carlton Lassiter. Honestly, your parents are as bad as Gus’s. What’s an Irishman doing named Lassiter, anyway? I knew you would kill me for calling you ‘Carly’ all the time. And you do have a dogged determination about you. Needless to say, you are incredibly hot physically, and not a dog in that way at all. So, I decided to call you ‘Lassi’. Plus it made you mad, which makes you use the Angry Glare on me and gets me hard. I might be a little twisted.”

I paused for breath, and to get some idea of how my explanation was going. Lassi just stared up at me, since I was still straddling him. Then he shook his head at me. “Spencer, you are one of the strangest people I’ve ever known. Ever since you started calling me Lassi, I was convinced it was a sign of your blatant disrespect for me. Spencer, you do know that all the dogs that have played Lassie have been female, don’t you? And now I find out it’s a friendly little nickname. And that it turns you on when I glare at you and when I shove you around. So if I’m the alpha dog, maybe you’re the bitch.” I huff out a breath in disbelief. “Lassi, I should tell Jules about that sexist remark!” He rolled us over so I was on the bottom, and he was on top, and smirked down at me. “No, you won’t. But you like it, don’t you? You love me being in control of your body. You’re a sick puppy, Spencer. But don’t worry, I’ll train you.” His voice rolled over me like a caress, and I couldn’t keep from tilting my head to the side, offering up the side of my neck to be marked again. Unlike my vague thoughts before, I knew now that what he said this morning was absolutely true; I would let Lassi do anything he wanted to me, and I was sure that I would love it. It seemed like my ‘training’ was going to begin immediately, not that it would keep me from liking Lassi’s dominant side. It seemed designed to do the opposite, as he pinned my wrists above my head, holding them steady with one of his own hands.

Just when I was certain that I was going to get to have mind-blowing sex again, Lassi’s cell phone rang. His eyes narrowed, and he kept me still as he answered. “Lassiter. Yes, Chief? No…I don’t mind coming back in to work. I was just…eating a snack. I’ll be there in 20 minutes, Chief.” When the call was over, he growled slightly in his throat, but not my new favorite ‘I’m going to have sex with Spencer’ growl. This one was one of repressed frustration. Lassi let go of my wrists and pushed himself off the bed. As he started dressing, I looked at him with excitement and bounced a little on the bed. “Lassi, do we have a new case?” He looked at me in astonishment. “You really are crazy, aren’t you? How am I supposed to explain dragging the fake psychic that the whole station thinks I hate to a case with me at 11:30 pm? Will you have suddenly had a vision of the exact location of the murder, and the knowledge that the SBPD needs your psychic powers to help with this case? Spencer, please be realistic. O’Hara will no doubt convince the Chief to bring you in tomorrow, so just wait until then.”

By this time, he was completely dressed, and he looked as straight-laced as he did everyday at the station. Not at all like the man who had ordered me to strip, and then told me he would fuck me till I screamed (and he made good on that promise!). I wanted to make sure he thought of me with at least half as much passion as I did him, so I crawled out of his bed, and knelt naked on the carpet in front of him. “Okay, Lassi. If you don’t want me to go to the case scene tonight, I won’t. But you have to give me something in return for being good. You wouldn’t let me go down on you today in the break room, but I still want to.” And I put my hands on the waistband of his pants, while looking up for his approval. I got a slow, smirk of a smile in return, and I set to work undoing Lassi’s fly. I knew we had time restrictions, since Lassi had to get to the scene, so I skipped the smirking grin and sultry eye contact I usually gave guys, and went straight for a hard and fast blowjob. Besides, this was important; it was Lassi. I just stripped his pants and boxers down to his upper thighs and pulled him close to me, with my left arm wrapped around his waist. I licked my right hand, and quickly stroked Lassi’s cock a few times. Then I wrapped my hand around the base, while my mouth went to work. I teased the head, and the slit with my tongue some, and then licked up and down the whole shaft. After a minute of that, I opened my mouth and started taking him in, inch by inch. 

When I had him completely deep-throated, I looked up at Lassi from under my eyelashes. He looked both really angry and really turned-on. The combination got to me, and gave me an immediate erection. Lassi noticed, of course, and smiled a threatening smile at me as he wove his hands into my hair. “Don’t even think about coming until after I do, Spencer. Brace yourself, because I’m going to fuck your mouth now. But I’m pretty sure you can take it. You seem to be an expert after all.” It was a good thing that I had knelt with my knees a little bit apart for support, because Lassi wasn’t kidding. His hands held my skull in place while his hips pistoned back and forth. I did my best to keep up with suction, and kept a hand wrapped around my own cock to stop myself from coming. I felt his hands tense in my hair the moment before he came, flooding down my throat and growling “mine”. I swallowed down every drop before I let him slide out of my mouth with an audible pop. Lassi looked down at me, still a little wild-eyed. “Get up, Spencer. It’s your turn to come.” I shakily got to my feet and he kissed me fiercely.

At some point during the kiss, he moved his hand onto my cock, using the pre-come that had been leaking out the tip as lube. When I broke away from the kiss to gasp out a moan, he took advantage of the moment, and turned me so that I was facing the bed and he was behind me. He resumed stroking me, and ran his other hand up my side to my chest to tug on a nipple. “Can’t go to a murder scene with your come on my shirt, now can I, Spencer?” I whimpered out a moan at the image of ‘work Lassi’ sullied like that because of me. “Are you ready to come now, Spencer? Can’t let you come until you say the magic words…and the magic words are not ‘yes, Head Detective’. Can you figure out what they are with your psychic powers?” The whole time he was talking, Lassiter also tormented me with a variety of differing strokes on my cock. I was so hard I was almost cross-eyed, and Lassi would first pump me hard and fast, then slow down and lighten his touch to a whisper-softness, then rotate his hand as he went up and down my shaft for a swiveling sort of effect that was massively fun. At the same time, his opposite hand was touching every other part of my body he could reach, from my chest to my balls, stroking, massaging and lightly pinching. At the very end, his hand came up to my head, holding it sideways in preparation for him to bite my neck again. 

By this point I was panting out loud, but I felt like a genius because I knew exactly what Lassi wanted me to say. “I know the magic words, Lassi…I belong to you…I’m yours.” And with that, he growled the happy sex growl, leaned forward, bit me on my neck, and I came all over the bed with a moan. I basically collapsed onto the bed, although I did manage to miss most of my own come, and I rolled over to look at Lassi. He had pulled himself together again into his ‘work Lassi’ persona as easily as he had pulled on his shoulder holster. “Well. It’s time to go.” Shit. Did he mean he wanted me to just haul ass out of there right now? Was that how it was going to be? The man didn’t even trust me in his house? “Oh. Okay. I can get my stuff in just a minute and be ready to leave.” In retrospect, I know my face dropped from happy sexed-out to depression in 0.5 seconds, but I rolled off the bed and started looking for my clothes. I felt his hand on my shoulder. 

“Spencer, I meant I had to go. I…I would like it if you would stay. That way, when the officers at the scene are as clueless as usual, I can picture you lying naked on my bed to help me refrain from adding more bodies to the scene.” I felt a huge smile stretch over my face, and I dropped all the clothes I had picked up (socks, t-shirt, and shoes) and eagerly got back in the bed. Lassi was almost out the bedroom door before he turned back and looked at me with a hint of a twinkle in his eyes. “And Spencer, we both know you’re going to do it, so I give you permission to look through my things. But don’t answer the phone. Or masturbate. I’ll be back here eventually, after all, and we haven’t used my cuffs yet.” And then he was out the bedroom door; leaving me to stretch out on the bed and envision all the wonderfully naughty things Lassi could do to me with handcuffs.

*

Lassi was the best. 

Giving me permission to rummage through all his stuff? Not even Gus did that. Gus threw a fit if I even went through his desk drawers at the office. Not that he knew when I did unless he caught me…anyway, further proof of how great Lassi was. Besides, we both knew he would notice the slightest thing out of order, so it was much better this way. It would suck if he got mad at me just because I couldn’t restrain my curiosity. There was a whole house here of Lassi’s things to go through! I only made it through the bedroom and bathroom before I was too tired to continue. All that wonderful sex…and the possibility of a fun case tomorrow…and getting to sleep in Lassi’s bed…they all conspired against me and had me yawning. But first of course, I changed the sheets. I’m no neat freak, but without someone to curl up next to, I didn’t have any real desire to sleep in my own half-dried come. I didn’t change the pillowcase that Lassi had slept on, though, and used it as my own, inhaling his scent and imagining that he was still there wrapped around me.

I woke up at some point during the night to feel him ease into the bed. I think I mumbled something, maybe a question, but he just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. “Go back to sleep, Spencer. We can talk in the morning.” I snuggled in closer and wrapped my own arms on top of his. I heard a phone ring early the next morning, and started thrashing around in the bed for my own phone before I woke up all the way. Lassi pinned me down with an arm across my chest, and a leg over mine while he answered his cell. “Lassiter here. Yes, Chief? Another murder at the home? His wife? I’ll call O’Hara.” By this point I was awake, and looking at him eagerly. He cocked an eyebrow at me, and smirked at whatever the Chief was saying. “Spencer? Why do you think he could offer any kind of help in this case? Besides, he’s probably sleeping off a hangover. Fine. Fine. Whatever you say, Chief. I’ll go back to the scene and meet O’Hara there. And Spencer.” He hung up and I cheered. “The chief should be calling you anytime now. Does she call your office or your cell phone?” He disappeared into the bathroom for a moment and then came back out with a toothbrush in his mouth. “She tries one, then the next. Oh, shit, I have to get a hold of Gus and tell him we have a case!”

My cell rang and I picked up the phone to hear Chief Vick start telling me about the case. Before she could get started, I made up some kind of stuff about spirits telling me that two people murdered in a house needed justice. She was properly amazed and gave me the street address for the scene, but warned me not to be rude to Lassiter this morning, that he wasn’t in a good mood. I solemnly promised that I would do my best to cheer him up, which didn’t seem to be what she was aiming for, then quickly said goodbye. At the same time, I heard Lassi out in the living room telling Jules about the case over the phone. I figured Gus would have spent the night after their dinner date, so I waited until Lassi was done talking to Jules to call Gus. By that point, Lassi was already in the shower and Gus took so long telling me why he couldn’t come to the scene today (he had to work at his other job…how long does it take to say that?) that I totally missed showering with Lassi. Stupid Gus. Amazingly, Lassi came out of the bathroom fully dressed in ‘work Lassi’ clothes. When I pouted, he shook a finger at me. “Spencer, we have to go examine the scene. No sex this morning. Will Mr. Guster be joining us at the scene?” I scowled. “No, Gus has to go peddle drugs to doctors. Can I use your shower? I took the liberty of bringing over a bag last night with fresh clothes and a toothbrush, just in case.” He smirked at me. “Feeling pretty sure of yourself, weren’t you, Spencer? Go ahead. I’m going to go on to the scene. I’ll see you there in all your psychic glory.” I was going to have to have a talk with him about his constant mocking of my (fake) powers. Then he gave me a brain-numbing kiss goodbye. Oh, well. I could deal with a little mocking.

I showed up at the house’o’murder about 15 minutes behind Lassi, and only 5 minutes after Jules. When I strolled in, with a big smile on my face, Jules apparently felt the need to comment. “Wow, Shawn, you look delighted. The spirits must really want you here to help them.” I glanced at her in disbelief. Did Gus tell the woman nothing? But then she winked at me and I knew she was in the gossip loop. “The spirits are always glad to see me, Jules, and I’m always glad to help the SBPD. At this moment, however, I’m cheerful because of last night when I had the best S-E-X of my life.” I used a loud whisper for the second sentence, making sure all the surrounding officers could hear me, while pretending to try and keep it a secret. Jules was fighting back a grin, and after one shocked look, Lassi was deliberately staring at the body laid out on the oak desk. “So is your new friend good-looking, Shawn? And was it a one time thing, or are you going to see each other again?” I gingerly hopped up onto a nearby sofa, and prepared to answer Jules’s questions. “Well, Jules, my new special someone is mouthwateringly gorgeous, a tiger in bed, and we are definitely going to be getting together again, hopefully tonight.” Lassi yelled at the two of us for not focusing on the case, and shot me the ‘Angry Glare’. Then he asked me if he had to handcuff me to the desk chair for the ‘spirits’ to get through to me, and I had to go find to the opposite end of the room and examine the floor while waiting for my erection to subside. I assumed the handcuff reference meant we were on for tonight. After that, I spotted an empty clean place on the dusty desk, and announced that the spirits have told me that something was stolen from the house, probably a trophy. I swept out of the house to go do my own research, and to freak Gus out with the huge hickeys I had on both sides of my neck.

*

Gus was completely annoyed with me when I stopped by his (real) office just to brag about my new sex life with Lassi. He was also slightly horrified, I think. He kept asking if they didn’t hurt and was I sure that this whole thing with Lassi was a good idea. I didn’t say anything to him about my newly discovered submissive side. I’m pretty sure Gus would have tried to have Lassi arrested for abusing me if I had told him the whole bit about Lassi ordering me around and biting me and saying I was his and the references to caning, whips, and other punishments. Gus is (hopefully for Jules’s sake) not too straitlaced for handcuffs, but the rest is way beyond his idea of ‘normal’ sex. After several reassuring statements that Lassi wasn’t doing, and wouldn’t ever do anything I didn’t want him to, I finally left Gus and went back to the Psych office to spend my time waiting for Lassi to get off work. I got so pathetic that around 6 I called Jules to ask her how their day was going, and if it looked like they’d be staying late. I could hear her laughing at me over the phone. “Well, Shawn, sorry to disappoint you, but we solved this case without any more psychic help. Or, actually, I should say that Detective Lassiter solved it. He figured out from that missing trophy that it was the brother of the first victim, who killed him in a fit of jealousy when the victim won a local golf tournament this year instead of him. He killed the wife because she saw him pull out of the driveway. Lassiter got him to confess everything in the interrogation room. All the paperwork is filled out, the Chief and Lassiter have just briefed the press, and we’re off for the night. Maybe you’ll meet up with your friend from last night sooner than you thought.” And giggling, she hung up on me.

Hot damn. Obviously, sex with me was inspiring Lassi, and who doesn’t want to be inspired? But…should I call him or should I wait for him to call? Not being the one in control sucks sometimes. I also wasn’t sure whether or not to grab something to eat or not. While I was busy being insecure, my cell phone rang. “Spencer. Come to my house.” Lassi’s voice sounded firm and in charge, and all my clothes suddenly seemed much too restrictive. “Do you want me to eat dinner before I come over?” Please say no, please say no… I had had no real objection in the past to just being used for sex, and had done it myself, but I wanted more with Lassi, even if it just started with sharing dinner. “I have dinner in the oven. Bring some clothes for tomorrow. You’re sleeping here again. If I decide to let you sleep. Be here soon, Spencer.” And he hung up on me. Didn’t anyone observe common phone courtesies anymore? Not that I cared. Lassi could do whatever he wanted. And it sounded like he might. I was the luckiest fake psychic in Santa Barbara.

I pulled into Lassi’s garage again, and he met me at the house door. “I hear you solved the case, Lassi. Congratulations.” As I followed him into the kitchen, I stroked a hand down his arm and moved close enough to him that he could feel the heat coming off my body. Quick as a snake, Lassi spun around and pinned me against the refrigerator. “Spencer, it is not playtime. Don’t tease me and expect to get away with it.” Unable to help myself, I moaned and thrust my hips up against his. At the same time, I let my head drop back with a thump so that my neck was completely exposed to him. “Lassi, you don’t understand…I wasn’t ever teasing you. You could have had me anytime and anywhere you wanted. Still true now, maybe even truer.” His eyes met mine, and he seemed to believe me. But he let go of me and backed up. “It’s time to eat. You’ll need your strength.” And with that, he dished out the meal into the plates set out on the little kitchen table. We had grilled chicken spiced with herbs, brown rice, and peas. Every time I tried to eat quickly so we could get to the next part of the evening, Lassi would shake his head at me and tell me to eat slower. Finally, we were both finished, and the dishes were in the dishwasher.

Lassi gestured for me to follow him into the living room, and then he poured us each a measure of Scotch from the bottle on the coffee table. “Here you go, Spencer. Do you drink Scotch, or can you only swallow those drinks that come with little umbrellas in them?” I took a sip. “Gee, Lassi, I thought I showed you that I was an expert at swallowing.” At that he drained his glass and slammed it down on the coffee table with a bit too much emphasis. Oh shit. His eyes were icy blue, and glaring at me. Not with the Angry Glare, but with a real glare. “You certainly are talented at sucking cock, Spencer. Care to tell me how long it takes to get that good? How many men do you have to practice on? I knew you would go home with any pretty girl that let you. Is it the same with guys?” Great, the first guy in years that I have any real interest in thinks I’m a complete man-whore. “Lassi…Lassiter. I’ve been with several guys, yes. But not the tons you seem to think I’ve been with. And just why do you think I’m so easy, anyway? So I flirt with people. I think of it as a part of my natural charm. And for your personal information, I learned all those great tricks for ‘sucking cock’ from porn. And I was giving you a perfectly normal blow job until you decided to you wanted to ‘fuck my mouth’.” His eyes thawed a little during my speech, and when I mentioned porn and what he had done, they went positively molten.

He stalked over to me, and kissed me, holding me tight against him. I tasted Scotch on his lips, as he pulled away I darted out my tongue to lick the dregs of alcohol off his mouth. “You are easy, Spencer. You make it so easy for me. You let me do anything I want. For God’s sake, you let me jerk you off yesterday in the station. You let me leave these huge bruises all over your neck. And do you think I didn’t notice that you were grimacing at the scene this morning when you squatted down to look at the floor?” I smiled a bit at poor Lassi’s struggles between his urge to protect the world, and his desire to mark me. “Lassi, I’m easy for you. Okay, that sentence sounded less stupid inside my head. What I mean is that I wanted you to do what you did. Every guy likes to be jerked off. And as you noticed, when you bit me, I came, so obviously I like that too. And as for the grimace, it had just been a while since I’d been with another guy, so I was a little sore this morning. But it was well worth it, because last night the sex was so good you made me scream. Literally. I’ll tell you if I don’t want to do something. But so far…don’t get too smug, but it’s been the best sex I’ve ever had, with a man or a woman.”

I got one more passionate Scotch-flavored kiss, and then Lassi dragged me off to the bedroom. In between more kisses, I managed to kick off my shoes and toe off my socks, and Lassi helped pull my shirt off over my head. I went to work on the buttons of his shirt, but those turned out to be more troublesome when you were trying to undo them without looking. I broke off from the kiss long enough to pull back and unbutton the rest of his shirt and push it off, leaving him in another wife-beater undershirt. The sight was enough to almost make me start drooling, and it did stop my hands, which had been undoing my jeans. Lassi’s hair was a little ruffled, and the undershirt drew my attention to his smoothly muscled arms, and fit upper body. Then my gaze trailed down to his black pants, which were doing a poor job hiding the erection he had. All of a sudden, Lassi’s hands were at my jeans, and he carefully unbuttoned each button. He slid down my boxers along with my jeans, which left me completely naked. “I want you to get on the bed, Spencer. Remember, if I do something you don’t want, just say no.” I looked on the bed and noticed the black box from the night before, along with Lassi’s official handcuffs. Obviously, I got on the bed.

I positioned myself in the middle, and Lassi had sat himself off to one side, next to his box. Last night, I had rummaged through it out of curiosity and knowing what was it, but not knowing what he planned to use only heightened my arousal to the point that I was practically squirming around on the bed. “Now Spencer, you tend to wander off and sneak around, so the only remedy I see is to handcuff you to the bed. Put your hands over your head, wrists together.” I gladly did as he said, and Lassi wrapped my wrists in some soft flannel before clicking the cuffs shut after linking them through several of the slats of the headboard. That was just like Lassi, concerned with my comfort during bondage. The whole time, Lassi was still wearing his wife-beater and pants. He had leisurely taken off his shoes and socks after cuffing me, but other than that he stayed dressed and the contrast drove me wild. “I’m going to blindfold you, Spencer. You see too much. Tonight you’re going to focus on being touched.” He took out a heavy black satin blindfold, and easily wrapped it around my head. Of course, I helped out by leaning my head forward. I might have mentioned earlier that I was all for whatever Lassi wanted to do to me. At the time, I did wonder if his words meant he knew how I solved cases. The man was a sort of quasi-friend of Henry's. But that was just a passing thought. I had more important things to think about, like how I was totally right that foreplay with Lassi could kill a guy.

He started out with slow, drugging kisses on my mouth, and then moved to my neck. When he laved his tongue over the bruises he left the night before was when I started moaning and thrusting my hips against empty air. I felt him strap the cock ring back on. “Eager boy, aren’t you? I have lots of plans for you tonight, Spencer.” That might have been the point when I whimpered. Lassi moved on to my shoulders, sucking and nipping, leaving the same sort of bruises that my neck already had. When he started doing the same to my chest, I understood what he was doing. So it took me awhile. Lassi’s mouth should be classified as a dangerous weapon. By that point I was panting and writhing against the cuffs, desperate to get my hands on him, but he had me pinned down on the bed. Somewhat incoherently, I tried to verify my theory. “Oh god, Lassi…going to mark all of me? Can’t take it…too good…wanna come…” So I wasn’t a stunning conversationalist when under extreme seductive pressure. We can’t all be perfect. When Lassi spoke, his voice was under control. A bit hoarse maybe, but he could make full sentences. Bastard. “But you said I could do whatever I wanted, Spencer. And I want to make sure you know that you belong to me. But you do look so good, writhing around with my marks all over you. Maybe I should fuck you again. Would you like that?”

If it hadn’t been for the cock ring, I would have come right then. Just the way that Lassi says ‘fuck’ is like an orgasm in a word. “Please, Lassi, please.” I heard him taking off his clothes, and then settling back on the bed. One of his strong hands trailed over my cock, giving it a firm stroke and causing me to whimper again. Then his hands spread my thighs apart. Suddenly, one lubed finger teased my entrance and I bit back a moan while I pressed down on it. Lassi carefully stretched me with his fingers, much too damn carefully in my mind. “Lassi, now! Wanna feel your cock in me, not your damn fingers. Wanna feel it all day tomorrow, so I know this is real and not just another fantasy.” I was pretty proud of myself for getting out some complete sentences. Lassi took the blindfold off of me, and stared into my eyes with that newly discovered wild, sex-darkened look that I loved. “So you want to be fucked hard, Spencer? Is that what you prefer? Maybe I should fuck you so hard that you don’t remember all those other boys you’ve been with. What do you think?” It was sort of sick, but I loved it when he was jealous. Maybe because it proved he cared about me, even if he just cared about my body. I summoned up my mental strength and got out a few sentences. “I’ve already forgotten them. I only want to be fucked hard by you, Lassi. I belong to you.”

Thank god, it worked. He growled that sex growl, slipped on a condom, and took off my cock ring. Then he thrust into me. With the first thrust I actually saw lights as he scraped over my prostate. Each successive one shoved me up the bed a little, but I pushed back against the headboard, handcuffs rattling from the work. Lassi didn’t even have to touch my cock. After all of the earlier foreplay/wonderful torment with the cock ring holding me back, now that it was gone I came after just a few thrusts. A smug look crossed Lassi’s face, then he went back to pounding into me with abandon until he finally came, collapsing on me and whispering ‘mine’. After a minute, he pulled out, tossed the condom into the trash, and gently undid the handcuffs. After unwrapping the flannel from my wrists, he closely examined them both for any bruises or cuts. Once he was satisfied, he rubbed both my arms, which had been beginning to go numb from being in one position too long. Lassi was such a strange mixture of gentleness and fierceness. I wasn’t quite sure what to do with him. But he pulled me against him to sleep, wrapping me up in his arms, and that was enough for me at the moment.


End file.
